titik sensitif
by shirocchin
Summary: "Kau... titik sensitifmu di bagian mana?" Kirishima menyeringai. Kaminari tersenyum mengejek. "Kenapa tidak kau cari sendiri, heh?" [eijirou/denki]


_Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kohei Horikoshi_

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

 _Iseng nulis kirikami itung-itung bikin fandom bnhai makin berwarna. Fandom ini sepertinya krisis pairing anti-mainstream ya? Wwwww /salah siapa/ tbh saya lebih demen kirikami sih daripada kiribaku. Unyu aja hhhh. Thanks for reading._

titik sensitif by **shirocchin**

* * *

.

.

"Kamarmu rapi juga ya, _bro_." Kaminari merebahkan tubuhnya yang penat di atas ranjang milik Kirishima. Pemuda pirang menatap langit-langit kamar. Udara panas menyusup lewat jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka lebar. Kirishima menghidupkan kipas angin di sudut ruangan. Tidak ada _air conditionner_. Bukan masalah. Lagipula Kirishima jarang di rumah. Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di tempat kerja paruh waktu dan sekolah.

"Kamar yang rapi mencerminkan kejantanan pria," ujar Kirishima penuh percaya diri. Kaminari tertawa.

"Bukan kamar yang rapi, tapi seberapa banyak majalah porno yang kau simpan di bawah lemari, brengsek." Kaminari memberikan tatapan mengejek. Ia membuka beberapa kancing teratas. Embusan angin dari kipas yang sedang berputar tidak banyak membantu.

Kaminari bangkit, berjalan menuju rak buku dengan niat usil. Kirishima juga remaja normal seperti dirinya, seharusnya ia menyimpan setidaknya lima—tidak enam majalah dewasa sebagai bacaan selingan.

"Kalau kau mencari buku porno, tidak ada di situ." Gigi runcing Kirishima tereskpos ketika pemuda berambut merah menyunggingkan senyum geli.

"Pinjami aku satu. Aku bosan. Kenapa tidak ada apa pun di kamar ini selain perabotan standar?" Kaminari menghela napas lelah.

"Aku tidak sekaya Bakugou atau Todoroki, sial." Kirishima membelakangi Kaminari. Dengan gerakan hati-hati ia mulai melepas kancing seragamnya satu per satu.

Punggung kekar dan berotot terpampang nyata di depan mata Kaminari.

Kaminari sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan Kirishima bertelanjang dada. Ayolah, bahkan kostum hero-nya saja mengekspos—anu, puting. Anjir. Nggak perlu dibayangkan juga, kan? Kaminari mencari objek lain. Ia harus mengakui tubuh Kirishima adalah yang paling bagus di antara yang lain. Bakugou dan Todoroki juga sebenarnya memiliki bentuk tubuh idaman. Tapi entah mengapa, tubuh Kirishima terlihat paling sempurna.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah, Kaminari? Kau _horny_? Segitunya ingin membaca majalah porno—"

"Berisik, cerewet. Cepat pakai bajumu."

Kirishima bersandar pada sisi ranjang dengan posisi kaki yang sedikit terbuka. "Panas, tahu. Kenapa uring-uringan? Kita kan sesama jenis."

Kata-kata _sesama jenis_ seolah memiliki arti lain di kepala Kaminari.

"Hei, Kirishima. Boleh tanya sesuatu? Kau dan Ashido dulu satu sekolah? Kalian berpacaran ya?"

Kaminari naik ke atas ranjang, setengah tengkurap menghadap pundak Kirishima. Pemuda pemilik quirk listrik iseng memainkan helaian merah membara. Berapa banyak sih gel yang dipakai si Kirishima sampai rambutnya runcing bagai duri begini?

Kirishima terpingkal. "Dapat gosip dari mana? Kami tidak pacaran, kalau satu sekolah iya. Kau sendiri bukannya lengket dengan Jirou?"

"Lengket dari hongkong. Siapa yang mau dengan gadis galak sepertinya. Aku bisa mengalami kdrt jika berpacaran dengan Jirou."

"Jangan begitu, _bro_. Jirou anaknya baik." Kirishima terkekeh.

Jemari Kaminari turun menuju leher. Kirishima sedikit kegelian karena temannya iseng menggelitik bagian bawah daun telinganya.

"Hoi, telingamu memerah, brengsek. Kau _horny_ ya?"

"Sialan. Telingaku memang gampang memerah jika disentuh. Itu titik sensitifku."

Tawa Kaminari meledak. "Hahaha, serius? Kau? Cowok _macho_ kekar dan jantan punya titik sensitif di telinga? Terdengar menggelikan."

"Berisik. Setiap orang pasti punya titik sensitif di bagian yang berbeda, bukan?" Kirishima mengubah posisinya menjadi berbalik menghadap Kaminari.

Sebentar. Posisi ini sedikit ambigu.

"Kau... titik sensitifmu di bagian mana?" Kirishima menyeringai.

Kaminari tersenyum mengejek. "Kenapa tidak kau cari sendiri, heh?"

Sial.

Udara panas sepertinya membuat otak dua remaja mulai memuai.


End file.
